Snowflakes
by Lady Anarchy
Summary: [ONE SHOT][CHRISTMAS SPECIAL] Trunks and his daughter want something very special from Pan this Christmas...


**Standard Disclaimer: Trunks and Pan do not belong to me, the plot and Kaiya Briefs do.**

_Rated T for innuendo and red silk nighties? Hm. . ._

* * *

**Snowflakes**

She watched him over the top of her novel, reading glasses perched precariously on her nose, thumb and forefinger gripping a tattered corner of the book. He was buttoning a shirt he had just pulled out of the closet and shrugged on, having just finished hitching on his trousers.

"It's Christmas Eve, why are you going into work?" she asked conversationally, flipping the page of her book and turning her attention from her husband back to the story.

"It's five a.m., why are you awake and reading?" he countered, smiling over at his wife. She smiled at the page, but didn't look up. He studied her for a moment. She sat crossed legged in the middle of their bed, the sheets draped over her lap. She wore a red silk nightie which he had given to her the previous Christmas. Her long fall of raven hair was not disheveled as it should have been after just awakening, but cascaded smoothly over her shoulders, the tips just skimming the tops of her breasts.

Obviously feeling his stare she looked up, eyebrows raised. She pushed her glasses more securely onto her nose and cocked her head to look at him. "By the look in your eyes I'd say you'd rather come back to bed than go into work." She flipped another page and read for a moment. "Why do you need to go in on Christmas Eve?"

"It's business, darling," he replied. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from his wife, he proceeded to adjust his tie. "We all don't have the luxury of working from home." He knotted the tie wrong and grimaced at his reflection in the mirror on the closet door. He was about to untangle it and start over when she slid in front of him and grasped it with her nimble fingers.

"Well, maybe if you didn't have the imagination of a rock you'd be able to write books too," she said, managing to knot the tie in seconds. She grinned up at him and patted his chest gently. "You won't be too late, will you? Kaiya wants to open a present and I want to try to get her to bed at a decent hour. She gets so worked up over Santa Claus that it takes her hours to get to sleep." She grabbed the tie clip from the pocket of his blazer, which was hanging on the closet door, and clipped it onto his tie. She straightened it and stood on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips.

She smelled faintly of him, he noted. and smiled gently as she fell back to her normal height. "I'll be home early," he assured her, leaning down to kiss her more deeply. He tugged her towards him and lifted her with ease. He ran his palms over her thighs, brushing the hem of her nightie out of the way.

"Mm, you're naked under this thing," he murmured, as though enthralled by this discovery.

She snorted and wiggled from his grip. He dropped her to her feet and she brushed a hand through her hair, shooting him a sarcastic look. "I'm practically naked _wearing_ this thing," she said. "That's why you bought it."

"Damn right."

With another snort of laughter she brushed by him and headed towards the master bath. She turned to look at him when she reached the bathroom. "Supper will be on the table by 7, Trunks, Kaiya and I expect you home by 6."

He saluted her playfully, glancing away from the thigh skimming nightie to look his wife in the eye. She was glaring at him pointedly. "I'll be here, Pan, I promise."

She smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. The shower turned on and Trunks grabbed his blazer from the closet door.

"I love you," he called.

"I love you too, baby," was the reply, and the red nightie sailed into view and landed with a quiet rustle of fabric just outside the bathroom door.

Trunks smiled and left the bedroom.

---

"Where Daddy?" the dark-haired two-year-old asked from her seat at the kitchen table, crayon poised above the mass of colorful scribbles.

Pan was chopping vegetables at the kitchen counter and glanced over her shoulder at her daughter. Kaiya Briefs was staring at her mother, propped up at the kitchen table on a stack of hardcover books because she refused to use the booster seat.

Pan turned back to the carrots she was chopping. "You know where Daddy is, baby." She finished with the carrots and dumped them into a pot, then she turned her attention back to her daughter.

Kaiya understood the silent question and dragged her crayon across the page while she answered, "Daddy working."

Pan smiled and turned back to the vegetables. They carried on in silence for a moment, Pan working on a turnip and Kaiya scribbling aimlessly over the pages of her Christmas coloring book.

Pan smiled again when the sound of crayon on paper stopped. "When he home?" was the question this time. She stopped chopping the turnip and turned to look at the time on the stove. She squinted through the steam rising from the pot of potatoes. Quarter to six.

"Soon, Kaiya," was Pan's response. She didn't have the time to take the small, ornamental clock from the top of the fridge and sit it in front of her daughter and try to explain when her father would be home. Then to watch the look of fascination on the little girl's face while she tried to understand the concept of time. The toddler never grasped the concept, but the fact that Kaiya seemed to think she understood always brought a smile to Pan's face.

Satisfied for the moment, the two-year-old returned to her coloring book.

No sooner had Pan dumped the turnip in with the carrots, filled the pot with water, and placed it on the stove with the potatoes, did the front door bang closed, echoing through the large foyer and into the kitchen.

"Daddy home!" Kaiya yelled, scrambling off of the chair and slipping twice on her way out of the kitchen. Pan listened to her little feet pound across the floor, and then her squeal of delight as she leapt into her father's arms.

Pan adjusted the heat under each of the pots, checked the turkey in the oven, and then sat down at the kitchen table, her laptop in front of her. She was typing away, reading glasses back on her nose, gaze fixated at the screen, when Trunks entered the kitchen, Kaiya on his hip.

Pan spared a smile for the both of them before turning her attention back to the computer screen. Trunks crossed to her and leaned down to kiss his wife, catching her on the lips as Pan tilted her head towards him. Kaiya giggled happily as the pulled away.

"Kiss, Mommy, kiss!" she squealed, and Trunks shifted his daughter so she could lean down and kiss her mother. Kaiya threw her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her sloppily. Pan chuckled and fiddled with something before she closed her laptop.

"How was your day?" she asked Trunks, who was rounding the table to sit Kaiya in her original seat.

"Just like every other day, I suppose. Except Mom decorated my office for Christmas and I had to make sure I got all of the fake snow off of the documents that needed filing." He smiled at his wife, who chuckled, not surprised. "Why is Kaiya sitting on your face?"

Pan raised her eyebrows at Trunks, who was holding Kaiya with one hand and reaching down to pick up a book that Pan had been using to boost their daughter so she could color at the table. She laughed when Trunks showed her hardcover book which had her picture plastered over the back.

"She still won't use the booster seat?" he asked, replacing the book and sitting his daughter on the large stack of hardcovers. Pan simply shook her head, removing her reading glassing and placing them on her laptop.

"Santa Taus, Daddy. Look!" Kaiya was holding up the coloring book, showing her father the mass of scribbles she had been working on while Pan was preparing supper. Trunks smiled and took the coloring book from his daughter to study the coloring. He showed it to Pan, beaming.

It was a mass of colorful scribbles, the outline of Santa Claus barely visible through the rainbow of color. "It's beautiful, baby," Pan said to her daughter, who giggled and fidgeted happily in her seat. Trunks murmured his agreement, kissing his daughter and returning the coloring book. Kaiya picked up her crayons and continued scribbling on the same picture.

Trunks took a seat between his wife and his daughter, watching the toddler as she added more scribbles to the drawing. "And what is Santa Clause going to bring you, Kaiya?" Trunks asked, leaning back in his chair with a sigh of content while Pan got up to check on the vegetables and the turkey.

The little girl concentrated on her coloring for a moment before she stopped and looked up at her father. "Baby sister."

The cover of a pot clanging loudly against the kitchen counter as at slipped from Pan's hand. Trunks turned to look at her grinning. Pan was smiling as she grabbed a towel from the cabinet next to her and began to mop up the mess she had made.

"That's not what you wrote in your letter," Pan said, exchanging looks with her husband.

"He know," the toddler answered simply, returning to her coloring while Trunks bit his lip to suffocate the chuckles.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea too, Kaiya. Baby sisters and brothers are the best kind of Christmas gifts." Trunks shot a grin at Pan, who rolled her eyes and tossed the damp towel at him. He caught it with ease and turned back to his daughter.

"What else did you ask Santa for?"

Kaiya stopped coloring again and looked at her father. "That all I want," she said, and added a few more scribbles to her coloring. "Fridge, Daddy," she said, holding up her coloring book. Trunks took it from her, carefully tearing the page she had colored out of it.

Pan was watching her daughter intently, a small smile on her lips, as Trunks got up to pin the coloring to the refrigerator. He placed a colorful magnet over it and looked at his wife. "You know what, Kaiya, I think that's all I want for Christmas too."

---

The snow was falling steadily but soundlessly as Pan rested her elbows on the railing of the upstairs balcony. There wasn't a breath of wind as she stared out over the sprawling front lawn, her mind wandering absently.

Trunks crept up behind her, as soundless as the night. His hands slid onto the railing on either side of her, boxing her in. She smiled as he pressed his body against her back, bending to kiss her neck and breathe her in as she straightened up and covered his hands with her own.

"We struck gold with the train set," Pan said, enjoying the way his body fit against her own. "Even though all she wanted was a baby sister."

"Hm," Trunks murmured absently as he feathered kisses across her exposed neck where her hair had been pulled out of the way and into a pony-tail. "That baby sister idea was a good one, too bad she's not going to get it." He trailed a hand lightly over Pan's belly and she closed her eyes but didn't respond.

They stood in silence for a moment, staring out over the endless lawn which was powdered with a thin layer of snow. The icicle lights hanging from the balcony railing and the gutters just behind them cast a yellow, romantic glow around them.

"You didn't open a present," Trunks said quietly, the subdued mood not going unnoticed as he changed the topic.

Pan smiled, turning around in her husbands arms. She leaned back against the railing, looking up at him. The snow continued to fall silently around him, settling weightlessly on his short hair and the shoulders of his sweater. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the snowflakes to feather across her face. It made her feel like a child again, carefree and ecstatic about presents that would be waiting for her under a tree the following morning.

"I don't doubt you've bought me a wide selection of expensive jewelry, much of which I'll never wear as I have too much of it already." She let her head fall forward so she could look up at him and enjoy the way he gazed down at her, possessive and loving all in one stare.

Trunks smiled as he bent down to kiss her gently, allowing the kiss to linger so they were wrapped in nothing but silence and snowflakes for several moments.

"Or more sexy lingerie that you look ridiculously gorgeous in," he said, breaking the comfortable silence

They both shared a laugh as Trunks rested his forehead against Pan's, closing the distance which had been made when she had turned to face him.

"And _I_ don't doubt," Trunks began, "that you've bought me some ridiculously long and complicated book that's won numerous awards and I won't have lived a proper life unless I read it. Which I probably won't, as you've bought me so many of them already and I can never manage to get through more than two chapters without falling asleep."

She swatted him playfully in the chest when he had finished, but she laughed with him as well.

Silence surrounded them once again as midnight surrounded them, the temperature began to drop, and the snow continued to fall.

"I got you something that you wanted," Pan said. "And I know for a fact that you're going to like it." She wasn't looking at him but tracing shapeless designs on his chest with her fingers.

"Really?" Trunks said, intrigued, as he leaned forward.

"Yeah, but you can't have it now," she said, glancing up at him through thick eyelashes.

"I don't mind waiting until morning. Kaiya's asleep, you can keep me occupied until then," he suggested, dipping his head once again to cover her mouth with his own.

"I'm afraid you can't have it tomorrow, either," Pan said in between kisses, smiling slightly. "It's not quite. . .finished yet," she decided, reaching up and cupping Trunks's cheek as she deepened the kiss. She rubbed her palm across the shadow of stubble, enjoying the erotic feelings it stirred in the pit of her stomach.

"Can I have a hint?" Trunks asked, not sounding particularly concerned as he placed a hand on the small of Pan's back and tugged her closer before kissing her again, this time with more urgency.

"You can have a bit more than a hint, I think," Pan murmured when Trunks released her lips, their breath mingling together before billowing away in the cold air. They were both breathing rather heavily and Pan was more aware of the frosty air around them with Trunks' warm body pressed intimately against her own.

He waited for her response, resisting the urge to kiss her again. She brushed a thumb across his cheek and smiled, feathering her lips over his own.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, enjoying the way his body went stiff and he jerked back, eyes searching her face.

"Eight weeks pregnant, technically," Pan said conversationally, bringing herself to her tip-toes to kiss Trunks' open mouth. She couldn't help but enjoy the look of pure shock on her husband's face. She would never grow tired of ruffling his always flawless composure.

He moved from shocked to ecstatic seconds later, however, and Pan was swept off her feet and kissed enthusiastically by Trunks, who spun them around and leaned back against the railing so he could look up at her. She smiled down at him, enjoying the tight embrace of his arms around her waist as he grinned at her foolishly.

"God, I love you," Trunks whispered as they stared at each other.

Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks's neck and kissed him, slowly and deeply. She kissed him until her stomach tingled, and the emotions he stirred within her made her dizzy.

"Merry Christmas, Trunks," she murmured.

The snowflakes continued to swirl around them and a clock inside chimed midnight.

* * *

_Oh my, the cheese factor is through the roof on this one. Christmas tends to do that to me. I hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought of it, please._

_For this, other fanfiction, and some original stuff _**check out my livejournal**_. Link can be found in my bio. I tend to__post short scenes there, along with some of the more erotic stuff. It's just getting started, so check that out if you're interested in what else I write._

_I pimp my own stuff. Go me._

**P.S:** I'll be updating shortly after Christmas, hopefully with a New Years one shot I've been playing around with.

Happy Holidays!

–Lady Anarchy


End file.
